ShatteredGodric
by TrueLoveIsClare-Eli
Summary: This my version what happens when Godric dies. Minor scenes for Sookie and Eric. Song is Shattered: Trading Yesterday


**Hey guys it's JameronLoganica2012/Sckl2012 (for youtubers). This is my new account. I got this idea after watching the episode of Godric death about 500 times. Only one thing belongs to me and that is ^when (memory): "Godric!!!!!!" Eric screams trying to get to Godric who is fighting a evil vampire.^ Everything else belongs to their respect owners.

* * *

**

Shattered

This popped into my head after watching Godric's death scene about 50 times. This is watch Godric is thinking of while the sun is hitting him.

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown

(memory): Godric stands and closes his eyes.

"I am here my child."

Eric zooms in the room. Looks at Sookie who is trying to button up her dress. Zooms over to Godric and kneels.

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

(memory): "Are you Death?" Eric asks lying in the grave.

"I am." Godric says leaning over Eric with the blood hanging from his mouth.

As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
With love gone for so long  
And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

(reality): Godric walking to the end of the building while removing his shirt as the smoke from the sun on his skin flies off his body.

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love

Without  
Love gone wrong

Lifeless words carry on

But I know

All I know's that the end's beginning

(reality): Godric puts out his arms waiting to burn.

"Good-bye Godric" Sookie says watching and crying.

(memory): "No. No. I am full of joy. I want to burn." Godric says looking at Sookie who wants to cry.

Who I am from the start  
take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run  
I will not be silent

(memory): Godric lays over Eric smiling alittle.

(memory): Eric crying.

(memory): Godric looks down at Eric's head trying not to cry. "Let me go"

(memory): "Godric!!!!!!" Eric screams trying to get to Godric who is fighting a evil vampire.

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
But hope remains  
And this war's not over

(memory): I watched you on the battlefield last night. I never saw anyone fight like you."

"I would fight you now if i could." Eric said his eyes fluttering.

"I know. It's beautiful." Godric says smiling happily down at Eric.

There's a light

There's a sun  
Taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all

(reality): Godric feels his back start to burn.

And I've lost who I am, (i'm waiting)  
And I can't understand (and fading)  
Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)  
Rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)  
Love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)

But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)

(memory): In the hotel room after the meeting

"No" - Eric

"Look in my eye." - Godric

"You have to listen to me." - Eric

"There's nothing to say" - Godric

"There is." - Eric

"On the roof." - Godric

Who I am from the start, (i'm waiting)  
Take me home to my heart (and fading)  
Let me go and I will run, (and holding)  
I will not be silent, (silent)  
(memory):

"2,000 years is enough." - Godric

"I can't except this. It's insanity!!!" - Eric angry

"Our Existence is insanity. We don't belong here." - Godric

"BUT WE ARE HERE!!!" - Eric angry

'It's not right. We are not right." - Godric

"You taught me there is no right and wrong. Only survival or death."

"I told a lie. As it turns out." - Godric

"I will keep u alive by force." - Eric angry

"Even if you could. Why would you be so cruel." - Godric

"Godric don't do it." - Eric trying not to cry

"There are centuries of faith and love between us."

"PLEASE. PLEASE." - Eric crying

"Please. Godric." - Eric crying

"Father, Brother, Son". - Godric

Godric looks down at Eric's head trying not to cry.

"Let me go." - Godric

"I won't let you die alone." - Eric trying to be strong

"Yes you will." - Godric

"As you maker." - Godric smirking alittle

"I command you." Godric

All this time (onto these tears)  
Spent in vain;

Wasted years wasted gain (i am crying)  
All is lost

But hope remains

And this war's not over (i'm dying tonight)

Godric feels his body starting to burn. So he closes his eyes and remembers 2 things he said to Eric and something he always wanted to say to him.

(memory): "There are centuries of faith and love between us." "Father, Brother, Son."

There's a light, there's a sun (i'm waiting...)  
Taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong (i am waiting...)  
And his love will conquer all

Godric knowns he will go up in flames in a moment so he says want he always wanted to say to Eric and hoped that with their bond Eric could hear him.

(In the Hotel room Eric sits on the bed. He closes his eyes.)

**"I LOVE YOU, MY SON!!!"**

Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight

"Father, Brother, Son". "Father, Brother, Son". "Father, Brother, Son". "Father, Brother, Son".

* * *

Please don't be rude. It's been awhile since I wrote anything. Please R&R.


End file.
